


The Wrong Future

by whatisthisautumnsorcery



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Rey & Finn & Poe always embarrass him with their shenanigans but he loves them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisthisautumnsorcery/pseuds/whatisthisautumnsorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Ben Organa Solo, a Jedi Knight and one of the heroic pilots of The Resistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Future

Ben Organa Solo removed his helmet and began to look for any damage on his X-wing. Luckily there wasn’t much, thanks in part to R2D2, who was currently being removed from his position on the top of the craft.

 

“Another job well done I see”.

 

Ben turned away from his inspections to see his father walking up to him.

 

“I’ll go and contact your mother and let her know that the aircraft didn’t get any real damage. She will be pleased” Han Solo said with a smile.

 

His father always joked around like this, pretending that the X-wing Ben flew was what he and Leia were more worried about when Ben went to battle the First Order. Ben knew this was just his father’s way of dealing with their reality.

 

Han Solo had hoped that all the fighting they had done and all the sacrifices they had made a few decades ago would have spared his son’s generation the same fate. But it had not, and now he had to watch his only son, his only _child_ , regularly risk his life to fight in this senseless war.

 

Like always Han Solo put his hand on his son’s cheek and gave Ben’s head a gentle and affectionate push. “You need a haircut Ben” he said as he pointed to Ben’s hair. He turned away then and walked off to go and contact the General.

 

“Bye dad”. Han Solo looked back and gave his son a wave.

 

Ben looked to his right and watched as C3PO and BB-8 greeted R2D2, the two smaller droids beeping excitedly.

 

From behind him small but strong arms wrapped around Ben’s waist. He didn’t need to look to see who it was, he could feel her love and relief washing over him through their Force Bond.

 

“Hello Rey”. She let go so as he could turn around. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were bright. He smiled, thinking that she was a vision of beauty in a bright orange jumpsuit.

 

If no one had been around he would have kissed her, but there were crew personnel everywhere coming to greet the returning pilots and run through the post flight protocol jobs.

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the ground, hugging her tightly.

 

“You did great out there” he said. It had only been a few months since Rey and her friend Finn the ex-Stormtrooper had joined the Resistance, returning Poe’s droid to him with the information about his Uncle Luke that they needed. But despite the lack of time, she had quickly become a skilled X-wing pilot, far better than himself and giving the famed Poe Dameron a run for his money.

 

“I know. It’s a gift” she teased him.

 

Before he could tease her back four more arms wrapped around the both of them as Finn yelled “Hug attack!”

 

This happened after every battle. Although Rey had got to him first this time, usually she, Poe and Finn would ambush him and all hug him at once. It was ridiculous and extremely embarrassing and he told himself that no matter what, he would never admit that he actually liked their stupid ‘hug attacks’.

 

“All right that’s enough everyone get off me” he said, pretending to throw a temper tantrum. The guys released him and Ben gently lowered Rey back onto her feet. “You’re an embarrassment to the Resistance! I am going to have you all court martialed!”

 

They just smiled at him and then they all turned and headed towards the base, commending each other and recalling how much damage they had each done to that First Order war fleet.

 

 

***

 

That night Rey came to his room, as she so often did. She kissed him frantically, as desperate for him as he was for her.

 

He relished the way her soft skin felt against his as he made love to her, the feel of her hands tangled in his dark hair and the way his name sounded on her lips.

 

They kept these nights a secret. Passion like this was against the Jedi Code, but when he knew he could die any day in this war, or she could be taken from him, he didn’t care much for rules.

 

He knew his grandfather had gone down a similar path to this, and it had been his downfall, but Ben wouldn’t let that happen. He would not follow in his grandfather’s footsteps. Rey was his strength, not his destruction.

 

His lips brushed against her ear as he told her how she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, that he would keep her safe.

 

He froze as dread and guilt flowed through him. The feel of Rey’s warm hands on his back left him, being replaced by cold ice. She pushed him away from her and looked up at him.

 

“You’re a _monster_ ” she said, hatred and pain in her eyes.

 

“What?” He whispered, confused.

 

“ _Monster_!”

 

Pain seared through his body. He touched his burning face, feeling like it had been cut in two. He drew his hand away to see it covered in blood.

 

The room suddenly disappeared, taking Rey and her warmth with it. He was lying in the snow now, his blood splattered all around him, his black clothing only giving some protection from the cold.

 

Kylo Ren looked up through blurred vision to the dark trees above him. Beside him a familiar arrogant voice shouted directions to the newly arrived stormtroopers as the world around them continued to collapse piece by piece.

 

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the pain that wracked his body, hoping it would consume his thoughts.

 

But it didn’t work, and instead he was left to grieve over a future he would never have.

 


End file.
